


Blue Moon

by skaoi



Series: Skaoi Drabbles [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Double Decker Drabble Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: My first entry for The Double Decker Drabble Fest:Lucifer got Dan roaring drunk.Dan likes craft beer.





	Blue Moon

Lucifer got Dan roaring drunk.  Scratch that.

 

RIP roaring drunk. 

****

The detective rested a hand on The Devil's shoulder and leaned in while the aroma of the sixth boutique brew he'd downed wafted across Lucifer's face.

****

What do you desire, Daniel?" Came the simple question.  The man was so far gone no hypno-voodoo was even needed.

****

"Go back in time, man.  Unscrew all that crap between me and Chloe."  He sighed and looked down, his face slack as only a drunk could get it.  "I miss everything, ya know?"

****

Satan nodded sympathetically but remained silent.

 

"Even the snoring."


End file.
